


[Art] Tavern

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 3Inspired by LeFayartGwaine celebrates the merthur with embarassing toasts





	[Art] Tavern

Gwaine was drunk; which... well, wasn't _that_ surprising, now that he thought about it.

"Let's have another round fellas!" He shouted, words slurred.

The other Knights (especially Leon) usually wouldn't have let Gwaine get even more drunk than usual, mostly because they were the ones that will have to endure his pained noises and wails in the morning.

But it is also true that this was a special occasion.

"I'd like to make a toast to our dear friends, Merlin 'n Arthur," he began when he had a new drink in hand, "who finally decided to tell us they were sleeping together, like we... ahah... like we didn't know already!!"

The toast would have been more exciting if Elyan had been awake and Leon had shown more emotion, not to mention the fact that he was the only one that raised his ale.

But hey, Gwaine's goal (to embarrass the Couple of Idiots to no end) was achieved, so he really wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> well...  
this is an outright short fic with a drawing attached to it...but still, I'll just tag it with "art" since it's fo inktober


End file.
